This Time Around
by KiaraEvs
Summary: After Ezra pulls Ahsoka from the battle with Vader into a world between worlds. Then something happens. A portal appears, it's destination unknown, but it calls for Ahsoka. Without evaluating the risk, Ahsoka goes in feeling as if this would be her path to redemption. Little did she know... it'll send her right back to that painful moment.


**"I won't leave you! Not _this time_."**

The temple shook underneath the immense pressure radiating at the centre, the Sith Holocron expelled enormous lingering power, greater than anyone would have initially imagined. Heavens darkened, the firmament grew colder, any cultivation of vacant life raised cemented on the dead-planet of Mortis as two imperative individuals stand between the plane of both life and death.

A female Togruta, standing beneath the temple's quivering pillars, held a determined expression as she gazed upon the tall, cloaked figure before her.

He seemed _lost._ The eyes that once belonged to someone else became vacant.

Hearing those exact words _hurt_ him even more. Things he didn't want to remember again started flooding back, _memories_ that he tried so hard to forget slowly returned.

 _"_ _The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"_

 _"_ _What about me? I believed in you, I stood by you!"_

 _"_ _I know you believe in me, Anakin… and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer… not now."_

 _"_ _The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!"_

 _"_ _Maybe… but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council… and without you."_

The suffocating silence between the two was brief but powerful. The unknown breeze started fabricating from the incredible energy of the Holocron as it passes through the two, lifting one's obscure cloak and the luminous head-tail of the other; embracing in the enigmatic airstream, intertwining with the overpowering atmosphere. The progressively lurid noise becomes nothing but imperceptible reverberations as they remained focused on one another.

She had a pained expression, looking at him suddenly sadden affected her significantly.

Those vacant eyes distressed, his grasp around the saber softened, forced deeper into the forbidden memories he deemed hopeless as he stood there not being able to break free from its clutch.

 _"_ _I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_

Clenching his right hand, the daunting yellow-eyes narrowed, his motorized breathing accelerated, wrath fuelled him more and more as he set his vision on a single light shining before him.

 _"_ _I know."_

His final choice was _decided._

 **"** **Then you will die."**

She couldn't determine if her words meant anything at this point in time. The cloaked figure starts approaching her, every step echoing, the grip on the hilt of his deadly weapon tightening, piercing yellow-eyes focusing on one single entity standing before him.

"Ahsoka!" A voice shouted behind her, a younger boy started running to the present danger.

Immediately reacting, she extends her arm out and towards him, the Force lightly pushing him away from the tomb which will be _theirs._ Taking this prime opportunity, he slashes down but to no avail, a swift reverse block from two bright white-sabers halts the killing blow.

The temple sides gradually slide down; completely sealing the fates of the two-remaining inside. The exchange of blades progressed, their colors contrasting with every minuscule contact, every power exerted onto the battle tattered the very fabric of the ancient battlefield.

Rotating behind the cloaked figure, she retreated defensively, initially hoping for more space in the temple's inner-region. Raging onwards, the doubled handed red-saber hammered down, the intense power caused her to drop on a single knee; each cell aching as she tries to maintain her sabers up.

The intense energy of the Holocron erupted, enough energy radiating began pushing against the temple, eventually it started furiously breaking. The two-realized time was running short.

Ahsoka clenched her teeth and pushed him back with all her might and immediately plunged both her blades into the ground. The floor started shattering beneath Vader, noticing this the Sith Lord was determined to kill her beforehand. The impending rising slash flew towards the kneeling Togruta.

Unbeknownst to him, she had no intentions of dodging it.

 _'_ _Sorry… for everything.'_

Her last thoughts preserved through nothing but emotions, staring into those hurt eyes and remembering how blue they once were before darkness pulled over her blurry sight.

* * *

A sensation, something unfamiliar prodded her spiritually, her drifting consciousness gradually came back into the light. Sluggishly compressing her hand gave a clear indication that something clearly went wrong or unintended. Confusion bodied the Togruta, during the deadly battle she undoubtedly remembered losing consciousness moments before Vader's finishing blow.

Exhaling lightly while shaking her head, Ahsoka tried knocking things together, nothing made sense especially her auspicious survival.

 **"** **Ahsoka?"**

Ripping away from those thoughts, the Togruta was a bit shaken hearing a voice behind her… an awfully familiar voice. Glancing around, Ahsoka's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ezra?"

She was unable to comprehend how Ezra managed to reappear by her and why exactly did his appearance changed so suddenly. A relieved smile surfaced from the younger boy's expression, he was reluctant that she still remembers him and that this wasn't an illusion.

"You look- wait, what happened? Where am I?" Ahsoka asked a tone of shock emanated from her voice as she gradually came back to her feet; uninterruptedly baffled from everything she was currently observing and moreover disorganized by the events elapsing.

"You were fighting Vader," Ezra replied. He could sense her confusion and doubt, nor can he blame her since the situation was already complicated enough to even elucidate in detail.

"I saw you in there, he was going to- so I-I grabbed you and pulled you out of there." Trying his best to explain while constantly pointing directly at the desolate portal; the gateway was now vacant and the emptiness of deep-dark space filled in as the compulsory background of the makeshift portal.

Judging from his tone and stammer, Ahsoka could assume that Ezra was as confused as she currently is. But Ezra mentioning Vader hit Ahsoka, emotions started riling up again as she hopelessly sighs.

"Anakin…" a facial response of regret expressed along the Togruta's face. Ezra noticed and he knew exactly how she felt since they have both lost their former friend to the ever-growing darkness.

 _The feeling tore him apart._

An owl-like creature hooted, gaining their divided attention from above. Ahsoka faced the familiar sound, it was moments before she fell into deep realization.

"Morai! You are here!" She exclaimed happily.

The creature flew down gracefully and perched on the Ahsoka's protracted arm.

"Morai?" He asked, staring at the creature which assisted him in saving Ahsoka's life.

"She's an old friend, I owe her my life… and now I owe you that as well." Ahsoka replied with a smile. Ezra inwardly nodded, the owl-like creature must have some importance to her life, maybe in the past, it did something exceptionally life-changing, but he didn't want to dig any deeper.

"How did you get here? And Where is Kanan?" She asked, curious to where his Master might be. A sting of grief entered Ezra's chest at the question.

 _'_ _That's right… she doesn't know yet.'_ He thought, staring at the Togruta, Ezra tried formulating a response but couldn't… a lump was stuck in his throat, unable to bring out his name.

He expected it, but the mention of his name was too _painful._

Feeling a current of _misery_ in the Force, the Togruta noticed this sensation coming from Ezra himself.

"You've missed a lot…" he finally replied emotionally.

Ahsoka's eyes broadened, no more words were required between the two to distinguish what had happened. Observing Ezra momentarily, she could see herself in his perspective, they are both similar in the circumstance that their Master departed to somewhere else better.

"…I am so sorry Ezra." She replied sadly, the relation between the two was beyond spiritual at this point; losing someone to the darkness is the pinnacle form of being heart-broken.

Half-nodding at his apology, Ezra regarded the past slightly, seeing Kanan in the illuminations continued to ache him and forever more.

 _He won't be able to let go._

"Ahsoka… is it true that Jedi's aren't allowed to form attachments?" Ezra questioned faintly, he didn't know where to go with that inquiry, but something internally pushed him to ask it.

Narrowing her facial features in self-thought, Ahsoka knew exactly how he felt; this solitary rule is what she loathed the most but kept it to herself during the remainder of the war. However, it shouldn't affect him because the Jedi aren't around anymore to administer that imprudent rule.

"Yes, it's true. The rule of forming attachments within the Jedi Order is considered _forbidden…_ this is mainly because they would experience jealousy, the dread of loss - and ultimately turn towards the _dark side_ of the Force." She earnestly replied. The rule they kept foremost and enforced was the _attachment rule_ and condemned it; even though she ridiculed it, Ahsoka couldn't deny its purpose but that rule was what made the Jedi Order erroneous.

"However," Ahsoka continued, hesitating if she should augment her own opinion towards it, "this rule is… wrong. Personally, there is nothing erroneous with forming attachments to another person, it is almost natural to feel a connection with one another." She finished, partially uncertain in her peculiar counterintuitive analogy.

It went against her teachings in the Jedi Order, but that's the point… _she isn't a Jedi anymore._

Seeing Ezra as her younger self-compelled her to speak; like if she desperately wanted to change herself from the sorrow past.

"It's better if…" she closes her eyes and sighs, suddenly in the dark-emptiness, an image of a reckless, brash, caring and compassionate man who she cherished at heart appeared with a smirk. Opening her light ocean-blue eyes, her long glistened lashes danced faintly before she sincerely smiled towards Ezra, "… _if you have someone with you_."

Ezra looked down and smiled as well, satisfied with that response.

 _'_ _Where ever you are Kanan, I hope you are in a better place.'_ The thought swelled with emotions, Ezra silently wishing he could hear it through the Force.

"So, Morai do you know where we are?" Breaking away from the depressing atmosphere, Ahsoka further chased the question of this enigmatic place at hand.

The owl started hooting in a rhythm, Ezra stared in confusion, he wasn't understanding anything coming from the creature that hooted away at Ashoka. Nodding simultaneously, Ahsoka hummed in more doubt than comprehension.

"So, from what you are saying is that we are currently in a place between worlds?" The Togruta asked the owl continued to hoot away; Ezra stood there bewildered.

"I see. We shouldn't be here. This explains why I saw you again Ezra and how you managed to save me with the forbidden use of time-travel." She explained. Morai flew up and hooted louder as she flew towards another portal which was different from the one Ahsoka was pulled out from.

This portal was clouded, inside nothing was visible but shrouds of darkness encompassing it.

"Its… calling for me." Ahsoka said silently. Morai further confirmed her assumption by hooting in acceptance. Ezra stood behind and saddened.

"I can't go with you Ahsoka, I have to return with the others… will I ever see you again?" He asked, losing Kanan was already too much to handle alone, losing another person he considered family like Ahsoka would only add more _pain_ towards it.

She could see it; his eyes were fighting back the tears as he slams it shut.

Unconsciously, Ahsoka reached out and hugged him.

"Force… _I promise you_ I'll return, so tell Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper… and even Kanan." She whispered warmly next to his right ear.

Releasing Ezra, the Togruta turned around and faced the portal.

"Well, here goes nothing."

She spoke out before walking into _uncertainty._

* * *

That same sensation as before, a vivid sensation, something unfamiliar prodded her spiritually again, her drifting consciousness gradually came back into that same light. Lethargically compressing her hand gave a clear indication that something clearly went right or accidental after going through that apprehensive portal.

 ** _"_** ** _The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"_**

A sound of disarrayed quarrels quickly picked up her unstable awareness, her vision was still partially blurry as she gazed towards the source of the argument.

 ** _"_** ** _What about me? I believed in you, I stood by you!"_**

Ahsoka could hardly hear so she focused more on her sight, gradually making out two figures in the distance arguing to one another.

 ** _"_** ** _I know you believe in me, Anakin… and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer… not now."_**

Something inside her chest started throbbing, waves of grief rushed over and choked the breath from her lungs. She couldn't comprehend why the tears started surging which further impaired her vision; making it more blurry though she could still make out the silhouette of the two figures.

 ** _"_** ** _The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!"_**

 _'_ _That voice…'_ Her breathing stopped momentarily, the realization sank in as she registered who's voice that undeniably belonged to.

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe… but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council… and without you."_**

Her vision finally focused, the beating at her chest went silent as she saw Anakin and her former self.

 ** _"_** ** _I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_**

"No…" her voice was hoarse, tears slowly ran down her cheek, her pupils dilated, remembering this exact _painful_ moment as her lower lip quivered.

 _ **"**_ _ **I know."**_

Unable to look onward any further, Ahsoka immediately turned away from the scene, the tears freely falling down her cheek, her eyes slammed shut and her jaw clenched as she hung her head low; dark patches formed beneath her, tears sinking through.

 _It was too painful._

Anakin stood there, seeing his former student walk down the stairway. His long hair covered his expression, a single tear trailed down his cheek.

Something inside him split into two, _he didn't know what._

"Ahsoka…" he breathed out towards the stairway; silently wishing that she was still there. A lump in his throat developed, rendering him unable to talk.

 **"** **I failed you."**

Squeezing the braid in his hand, he finally released the tears he worked so hard to keep at bay.

He always acted tough, especially in front of her. He didn't like to show any weakness because it's just the way he is… but in front of her, all these fortifications become meaningless.

Enormous cloud-covers shadowed the Jedi temple, gradually light-bundles of rain started falling to the ground. The words of the wind filled in the forbidden silence, the solitude became louder as nothing was spoken, no creature moved nor breathed.

The only sound that could be heard is the ache crying out in his chest, thumping away in an irregular beat, throbbing with more pressure than per usual.

"Until the day we meet again…" Anakin finally muttered the light rain which slightly concealed the mourning trails of his tears left dampening on his skin; leaving an indication of his tender weeping.

Unbeknownst to him, behind a figure was at in similar state as him.

Rain lightly embraced the Togruta's head-tail, trickling down her spiral pattern. Ahsoka's eyes flickered, she felt it as she stared at the ground beneath her. The overwhelming tears she thought that dampened the ground became apparent that the rain had accumulated.

Regaining her composure, she stood up steadily and gazed towards the stairway again.

"Anakin…" she muttered. The current environment dampened so much that it held a similarity to Mortis, a place where she and Vader fought. The Heavens darkened, the firmament grew colder by the rain, any cultivation of vacant life raised cemented in the tear-wilted soil as two imperative individuals stand between the _painful silence._

He seemed _lost._ The eyes that once belonged to someone else became vacant.

He stood there, standing motionless, _staring at the stairs before him._ The unknown breeze started fabricating from the enormous clouds shadowing the temple, it started lifting Anakin's hair while Ahsoka stared quietly; unsure about to what to do.

 _"_ _I won't leave you! Not this time."_

Ahsoka's words during the confrontation with Vader echoed, it slowly pulled her forwards.

"Anakin…" she muttered out, hoping he would hear her from this distance.

"I wasn't saying empty words when I said that…" determination became her words, a slight disturbance occurred in the Force as she made her way to Anakin. The wind pushed her forwards as if the _Force wanted this._

His back broadening with every step she took towards him. Her heart hammering against her chest, telling her this isn't right, her entire body shivered as she felt it again… _his warm-light shining brightly._

"This time…" she whispers with a smile as she reaches for his open right-hand.

 ** _"…_** ** _I'll be with you, till the very end."_**


End file.
